Sonic and Alvin rap battle
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Sonic and Alvin met each other out and decided to do a rap battle just for fun. This was done with the teamwork of Collaboration.


Brittany Miller's sitting at a table just outside an Italian restaurant with her left elbow on the table with her left paw holding her head.. She's waiting for Alvin because he agreed to go on a date with her and have it start off by meeting at a restaurant by 5:30 pm. Brittany got her head off her left paw and allowed her left arm to rest on the table as she looked at the watch that's on the arm. The watch said 5:33 pm.

"Sigh. what's keeping him?" Brittany asked herself.

Suddenly, in a blur, a blue hedgehog in white gloves and white striped red runners named Sonic zoomed by and stopped noticing Brittany by herself. Sonic took pity on Brittany and walked right up to her on her left.

"Yow girl, are you okay?" Sonic asked Brittany in concern.

Brittany bring startled turned her head left and saw Sonic standing next to her.

"Oh yeah I'm okay. I'm just waiting for my friend to come here. We're supposed to be on a date by 5:30 and he's three minutes late." Brittany answered Sonic.

Suddenly Alvin is running towards the Italian restaurant she told Brittany he'd meet her. He was running late because he got held up from Dave. He stopped in his tracks from seeing Brittany talking with a male blue hedgehog standing next to her.

"BRITTANY, WHAT THE HECK!" Alvin yelled out.

Sonic and Brittany both turned their heads to where they heard the yelling from an saw Alvin. Alvin walked up to Sonic and angrily looked right up at him in the face.

"What are you doing talking with my girlfriend?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"No Alvin, it's what you think it is." Brittany butted in.

"He got worried about me and was asking if I'm okay. And I told him I was waiting for you." Brittany explained.

Brittany then looked at her watch again and it now says 5:34.

"You're four minutes late by the way." Brittany added.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding okay. I'll just get out of your fur and be on my way." Sonic said.

Alvin listening to the blue hedgehog's voice and looking at his gloves and shoes somehow realized that it's Sonic. Before Sonic even got started in his tracks, Alvin tried to get his attention.

"Wait, are you Sonic the hedgehog?" Alvin asked Sonic.

Sonic looked down at Alvin again.

"Yeah I am." Sonic replied to Alvin.

Alvin smiled. He had been a Sonic fan for years and always wanted to meet him.

"Cool. I'm Alvin. I'm a big fan. I got all three of your first games on my computer and I have like all your four cartoon series on DVD. I thought they're awesome. Alvin said to Sonic.

"Cool." Sonic commented.

"I do a rock band with my brothers." Alvin told Sonic.

"You want to do a rap battle? You know, just for fun?" Alvin asked Sonic.

Sonic thought about it for a moment than he gave Alvin his answer.

"Sure." Sonic answered with a nod.

Brittany groaned in frustration over Alvin taking his likeness for Sonic and doing a play rap battle with him over his date with her. Beat music came from out of nowhere and Sonic and Alvin rapped it out.

"How about you diss this battle like you did on the chipettes.

Cause you don't have a chance with me in compete.

I'm go faster than sound for I'm the fastest thing alive.

Your fame in animations small, well mine in games is massive.

With my chaos emeralds, I become super.

I pity you for not having any super powers, oh what a bummer.

Back in the 1980's you used to be awesome.

Now you C.G.I and no longer handsome." Rapped Sonic. Now it's Alvin's turn to rap.

"You're just a hedgehog with a mohawk, I'm not scared, you wanna rap against me?

I wouldn't dare!

All your fanboys are just 7 year old bronies, just walk back into your house, you immature homie.

You've got spikes on your head, and a mouth on your chin, I'm Alvin to the Chipmunk, we know who's gonna win.

You're the most uncreative character since Mario and Luigi, I predict the future, who's gonna win?

ME!

You can doubt it, but people will see, your just a stupid hedgehog, with the brain as big as a pea." Rapped Alvin. Now it's Sonic's turn to rap.

"Ehhhh, wrong Alvin, it's your brain that's pea sized and you are a fool.

But me, my brains larger than that and I'm way pass cool.

Too your family and your friends, you are just a tool.

So prepare yourself as me and my little bro Tails take you to school.

I advise children on health, safety and education on my Sonic says.

Like my games did, my cartoons made children their days.

For I'm the mascot of Sega that did way pass awesome games.

You're just a worthless trouble making piece of crap who brought music to shame." Rapped Sonic Now it's Alvin's turn to rap.

"You say you're cool, you're an egotistical nut job, shut up and get creative you perverted stuck up snob.

I have a boss flow, you stutter over words bro, I'm the one with the small brain?

HECK NO!

Sonic the hedgehog?

Man, now that's lazy, by the time I own you you'll go crying to Amy.

You think I could get owned by Tails the fox? You're probably just here to be the stupid laughingstock." Rapped Alvin. Now it's Sonic's turn to rap."

"I'm not stupid, I use my brains to stop evil and get out of trouble too.

You don't use your brain and always need your brother Simon to do the thinking for you.

And no I won't cry out to Amy, she always cry's out for me.

For I'm the hero I need to be.

I know we're rapping just for fun, but this rap is not wroth my time.

I mean listen to yourself, you can hardly rhyme.

You don't stand a change and here's why." Rapped Sonic.

Sonic then holds out his right paw and opens it to show Alvin the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic then turns super by using the emeralds. Alvin and Brittany both looked in impressiveness at Sonic in his super form as he lifts off the footpath.

"BEHOLD, I CAN FLY!" Sonic rapped loudly.

Sonic then flew around the block and landed back on the footpath. Now it's Alvin's turn to rap.

"Well don't go super too much.

It won't last long without your gold rings and such.

Now I'll admit that's impressive but here's the way it is, so sorry that it's true.

Silver the hedgehog has more super powers than you." Rapped Alvin.

After the rapping, Alvin, Brittany and Sonic looked at the viewers/readers.

"Who do you think won?" Alvin asked them.

"You decide." Sonic told them.

"Be sure to type your opinions on your reviews and stay viewed for our next cross over with Sonic the hedgehog." Brittany said to the viewers/readers.

Alvin and Sonic shook paws.

"Well, I gotta go. I had fun on this rap, but you got a date Alvin and I gotta juice. See ya." Sonic said.

Sonic zoomed out of sight. Then Alvin walked to the table where Brittany's sitting and took a seat next to her, ready to start dating.


End file.
